Some data storage systems employ data reduction techniques, such as compression, deduplication and/or pattern matching, to improve storage efficiency. As a result of such data reduction processing, the processed data requires less storage space than the original version of the data. A need exists for improved techniques for reporting the space savings that result from such data reduction techniques.